Time.com Source Code
TIME | Current & Breaking News | National & World Updates Sign Up for Our Newsletters » Subscribe oneline TIME Homepage Search U.S. Politics World Ideas Health Entertainment Tech Business Search Newsletters | Subscribe Close Home U.S. Politics World Business Tech Health Motto Entertainment Science Newsfeed Living Sports History The TIME Vault Magazine Ideas TIME Labs Money LIFE Photography Videos The Goods Shop TIME Press Room TIME Guide to Happiness The 100 Most Influential People American Voices The Breakdown Finding Home Opioids Longevity 2017 Looking Forward Next Generation Leaders Person of the Year Space 2017 Top of the World Workarounds Time Cover Store TIME for KiDS TIME Edge Subscribe Give a Gift Newsletters Feedback Privacy Policy Your California Privacy Rights Terms of Use Ad Choices RSS TIME Apps Advertising Reprints and Permissions Site Map Help Customer Service EU Customer Service Stay Connected Two Military Bases Set to House Thousands Saudi Arabia's First Women Taxi Drivers Take the Wheel Trump's Travel Ban Upheld The Supreme Court on Tuesday upheld President Donald Trump's ban on travel from several mostly Muslim countries, rejecting a challenge that it discriminated against Muslims or exceeded his authority. The Brief Trump Threatens Harley-Davidson With 'Big Tax' #MeToo Has Implicated 414 High-Profile People in 18 Months President Trump Urges South Carolina to Support McMaster Some Major Figures Could Be Cut From AP World History What Erdogan’s Election Victory Means For Turkey’s Future Thai Divers Search For Missing Boys Feared Trapped in Flooded Cave Video IN-DEPTH How America's Schools Are Preparing for the Next Shooting 7 Games Revealed at E3 2018 That We Can't Wait to Play Here's the Video Trump Showed Kim Jong Un LATEST Justice Sotomayor Sees a Double Standard on Masterpiece Cakeshop and the Travel Ban Delightful Hero Dog Can Perform CPR on a Police Officer Trump Gives Negative Reviews to Late-Night Hosts at Rally How America's Schools Are Preparing for the Next Shooting Magazine A Reckoning After Trump's Border Separation Policy: What Kind of Country Are We? Featured Jorge Ramos Jorge Ramos: Yes, the Family Separation Policy Is Torture Justin Worland Is the Coming Natural Gas Boom Good for the Climate? Depends Who You Ask Molly Ball Trump Backed Down, But the Crisis at the Border Is Far From Over Sean Gregory Venus Williams Is Still in the Game—On and Off the Court Justin Worland/Alajuela, Costa Rica Your Morning Cup of Coffee Is in Danger. Can the Industry Adapt in Time? Billy Perrigo Here's What to Know About Britain's Controversial Role in Shaping the Middle East Most Recent Rapper Meek Mill Gets Denied a New Trial 5 minutes ago Justice Sotomayor Sees a Double Standard on Masterpiece Cakeshop and the Travel Ban 26 minutes ago Delightful Hero Dog Can Perform CPR on a Police Officer 36 minutes ago Mother Who Stabbed 1-Year-Old Daughter to Death Gets 20-Year Prison Sentence 38 minutes ago Trump Gives Negative Reviews to Late-Night Hosts at Rally an hour ago Must Reads TIME Special Report: The Drone Age Firsts: Women Who Are Changing the World See the Biggest Moments From the TIME 100 Gala Get stories from TIME delivered to your inbox GO » Most Popular 1. Trump's Travel Ban Upheld 2. Former President George H. W. Bush Met With Bill Clinton and You Better Believe He Wore the Correct Socks 3. Father Shot and Killed While Camping With His 2- and 4-Year-Old Girls 4. Why Businesses Can Deny You Service for Some Reasons — And Not Others 5. Trump Threatens Harley-Davidson With 'Big Tax' Rankings Best Movies of 2018 So Far Best Podcasts of 2018 So Far Best Albums of 2018 So Far Smart Living How To Tell If You're In a Toxic Relationship — And What To Do About It 9 Kinds of Bug Bites You Might Get This Summer — and What to Do About Them Tips on Visiting 26 National Parks, Straight From Park Employees U.S. Rapper Meek Mill Gets Denied a New Trial Mother Who Stabbed 1-Year-Old Daughter to Death Gets 20-Year Prison Sentence 'I'm Not That Person the President of the United States Says I Am.' Man Who Was Subjected to Racist Rant Speaks Out Gunman Lured Firefighters to Retirement Home, Police Say Child Fires a Loaded Gun Found in Sofa of IKEA Store MORE » Politics Justice Sotomayor Sees a Double Standard on Masterpiece Cakeshop and the Travel Ban Trump Threatens Harley-Davidson With 'Big Tax' Trump's Travel Ban Upheld Maxine Waters Says She Did Not Call for Harm of Trump Officials President Trump Urges South Carolina to Support McMaster MORE » World Prince William Visits Holocaust Memorial During First Trip to Israel Macron Meets Privately With Pope Francis at Vatican Spain's First Franco-Era 'Stolen Babies' Trial Begins 'No Timeline' for North Korea Talks Thai Divers Search For Missing Boys Feared Trapped in Flooded Cave MORE » Ideas Search Engines May Seem All-Knowing, But They’re Not. Here’s How to Get More Trustworthy Results Why America Should Pay Attention to Turkey's Election Result Michael Wear: 'Don't Quit the Republican Party. Stay and Fight' Why Authoritarians Love to Quote This Bible Passage How I Learned to Love the German Nanny State After Leaving Putin's Russia MORE » Health Polio Virus Could Help Treat Brain Cancer. Here's How Flight Attendants Have Higher Rates of Many Cancers, Study Says FDA Approves First Marijuana-Based Prescription Drug A Laser Pointer Burned a Hole in a 9-Year-Old Boy's Eye, Doctors Say 'They Are Coming With Little to Nothing.' How New York City Doctors Are Treating Migrant Children MORE » Entertainment 'Shouldn't He Have More Important Things to Do?' How Jimmy Fallon Responded to President Trump's Twitter Insult HBO's Website Is Down in China After John Oliver Skewers Xi Sean Spicer Is Developing His Own Talk Show 'The Bachelorette': Becca Goes on a Two-on-One Date in Vegas Tiffany Haddish, Kumail Nanjiani and Gina Rodriguez Are Among the Film Academy's Newest Invitees MORE » Tech Police: Backup Driver in Fatal Autonomous Uber Crash Was Watching 'The Voice' 6 Easy Ways to Keep Your Phone Safe in the Summer Heat Instagram Is Adding Hour-Long Videos to Take on YouTube Your iPhone Will Soon Send Your Exact Location to First Responders When You Call 911 7 Games Revealed at E3 2018 That We Can't Wait to Play MORE » Subscribe & Save Subscribe today and save up to 84% off the cover price. SUBSCRIBE NOW Sign Up for Our Newsletters Sign up to receive the top stories you need to know now on politics, health, money and more SUBSCRIBE Home U.S. Politics World Business Tech Health Science Entertainment Newsfeed Living Ideas Parents Sports History The TIME Vault Magazine Subscribe Give a Gift Time Cover Store TIME for KiDS TIME Edge The Goods Press Room Shop TIME Newsletters Customer Service EU Customer Service Site Map Privacy Policy Your California Privacy Rights Terms of Use Advertising Ad Choices Careers © 2017 Time Inc. All Rights Reserved. Use of this site constitutes acceptance of our Terms of Use and Privacy Policy (Your California Privacy Rights). TIME may receive compensation for some links to products and services on this website. Offers may be subject to change without notice. | EU Data Subject Requests Category:Articles